Loosing Faith
by KateSutherland
Summary: This is just my interpretation of what happened during New Moon when Alice saw Bella jump of the cliff. Ridiculously sad! Please read, enjoy and then review? PLease? New chapter added.
1. Devastation

**Disclaimer: As much as I may dream otherwise, Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Alice froze where she was as a familiar feeling flowed through her, throwing her into a vision.

_Bella shook as she approached the edge. A small smile played on her lips suddenly as she looked into the murky water. She took a deep calm breath as she rolled onto the balls of her feet slowly moving forward as she fell, a smile dancing across her face._

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.

Alice frantically searched the future looking for Bella surfacing she found nothing. She looked for Bella being rescued, nothing. She looked for Bella being washed to safety, nothing. Suddenly a tearless sob wracked her body as she found her self-unable to control her grief. Jasper and Emmett were by her side in an instant.

"Alice," Jasper said wincing obviously feeling her pain, "Alice what's wrong? Alice you have to talk to me!" He was demanding gently.

"What is it, what do you feel?" Emmett pressed. "What's wrong with her?" there was no trace of a smile on Emmett's usually laid-back face as Jasper spoke.

"I don't know all I can feel is fear and," he took a deep breath pulling Alice to him "grief." Suddenly Emmett's world stopped turning as a host of scenarios flew into his head, Carlisle was hurt? Esme was dead? Rosalie was wounded? Edward was with the Volturi? Then it came to him. Bella.

"Alice," he spoke calmly, preparing himself "Alice what's wrong with Bella." Somehow his voice sounded pleading.

"Dead," the pixie like girl said, whiter than ever "Bella, she's dead."

"No," Emmett said, refusing to believe that the sister he took to so quickly, loved _so_ much was gone. "Not Bella, she can't be, he left to help her. You must of seen wrong." He hopelessly clung onto the last saving thought, betting against Alice.

"No Em," Alice whispered, her sobs quieting "I _saw_ it. I can _feel _it. She was there, at the cliff and she jumped just like that. She wasn't even afraid, she didn't look worried or angry or lost. She looked like Bella, our Bella. My sister and now she's gone." A fresh bout of sobs erupted from her chest. Jasper shut his eyes his despair filling the room.

"Never bet against Alice." Bella's words filled all their minds.

"She can't be. She promised him, she promised nothing stupid. Please Alice tell me she didn't," Emmett begged. "Not over him, she can't be dead because of us." Alice silently fisted her hands in Emmett's shirt, pulling away from Jasper. "No," he pleaded, "She wouldn't"

The grieving pair sunk to the floor together as they realised the truth of Jaspers whispered thought.

"We took a way her life, to get Edward back she would."

And suddenly the three were wracked with another bout of pain. Edward, they'd have to tell Edward.

Please review but be nice…I am really pathetically soft okay?


	2. What about Charlie?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Emmett paced nervously. His stomach was tight and for the first time since he was changed he felt sick, physically sick. He kept seeing her in his head, their Bella. Lying cold and dead at the bottom of a cliff her blush faded and her heart no longer calling out to them all. Carlisle sat next to Alice; Esme had long since fled to her room unable to come to terms with what had happened to Bella and Jasper had followed, his guilt overcoming him. Alice sat cradled in Carlisle's arms seeking comfort from her father. Even Rose was devastated, her beautiful face contorted.

As Alice looked up at Carlisle who was in visible pain she realised something "Charlie." She muttered. Three pairs of eyes turned to her, Rosalie and Emmett had identical looks of confusion awash on their features Carlisle however looked startled.

"He's all alone." Carlisle explained. "He's just lost his daughter and he's going to have to deal with it without anyone. Bella was his life."

Emmett's grief returned as he thought of the lonely old man. "We can't let him deal with it alone Carlisle, we can't. Bella loved him so much, we need to do something, help him somehow. We owe her that."

Carlisle nodded thinking it over when Alice spoke. "I'll go." Again three pairs of eyes turned to her. "Please," she took a breath "Charlie always liked me and I need to say goodbye to her Carlisle, I want to be surrounded by her things, her smell, her life. I need to see what her life was like, what she's been doing. I need to see what we did to her."

Carlisle nodded and tightened his grip on her and Emmett's knees went weak and he sank down next to his father who extended an arm to him. "I know it hurts," he said solemnly "But we need to be strong. Alice you need to get going. They'll be a ticket waiting for you at the airport," Alice nodded her thoughts already on Charlie, Carlisle turned to his son. "Emmett you need to help Esme and Jasper. With Alice gone Jasper may not be able to cope and as for Edward," Carlisle said as Alice buried he face in his side, "Edward is going to need us all so much. He's going to blame himself, and everyone else. I'm not sure how he'll come out the other end of this but we're a family and trust me I know exactly how painful it is-" his voice cracked "but Bella loved us and she would not have wanted us to destroy our family we must stay strong and together."

Alice gave her father one last hug before gathering all her strength and head towards the door. Jasper was waiting outside.

Emmett slowly stood as well leaving the room in a trance at the last moment turning to his father and wife, "I need to go hunting." Carlisle nodded well aware that if Emmett did not quench the thirst that Bella's loss had enflamed the consequences would be dire. He ran from the house, throwing himself into his sprint.

Hours past and Carlisle slowly stood too placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder he left in search of his wife who today had lost her second child and whom he knew feared the loss of a third.

Rosalie sat where she had been all day, alone with her thoughts as one by one her family had left her not feeling her grief was equal to their own. She let out a silent sob for the girl who had taken so much from her but given so much to those she loved and to Rose herself, the silly little human that would have been her sister one day, Rose knew and she felt the pain as if it had been Alice or Edward or Jasper that had been the sibling cruelly torn from the world. A new hatred burned deep within her as she looked at the empty room, feeling lonelier than she ever had done.

And then the ringing of the house phone broke her from her painful musings.

Guess whom that is calling? : D. Please review, I know this was originally a one-shot but I decided that I wanted to show more of the Cullen's reactions to Bella's 'death'. Comments, suggestions, idea's, constructive criticism or just some randomness all welcome! 


	3. Rose's Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rosalie looked up startled, unsure of what to do for a moment then sprang towards the phone pushing the receiver against her ear.

"I want to speak to Carlisle."

"Edward?"

"Rosalie," His cold voice warned her "put Carlisle on. I don't have time for this."

She drew in a deep breath, her face contorted with anguish as she forced herself to remain calm and sympathetic towards her brother. "Carlisle and Esme are busy Edward I need to tell you-"

"I don't care. Put Jasper on."

"Jasper's not here either Edward. It's just me. Please Edward listen this is important you need to come home." She heard Edward growl in the background.

"No." Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose, much like Edward did when he was trying to restrain his anger.

"Listen, obviously you are still angry at me for not being more sympathetic about you leaving and I still hate that you made us leave but this is more important."

"Nothing is more important than her. Not you, not you superiority complex and not your idiotic vanity."

"Fine Edward," Rosalie raged, loosing control of her carefully restrained anger and propelling the full force of her grief on Edward "I was trying to do this nicely but if you aren't going to come home and you want to go on pretending what you did was for her best and that you haven't ruined all our lives then go ahead but just so you know it was a wasted effort, she's dead Edward. You left her and it didn't even help, in fact you probably caused her to take a nose dive off the little cliff."

Rosalie was met with silence on the other end of the phone and her words echoed through her mind instant regret bubbling inside her, replacing the rage she had felt.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's not true you-"

There was silence until Edward whispered quietly "Bella's dead?"

Rosalie shut her eyes; she didn't need to be Jasper to hear the pain behind the words. "Yes. Alice saw her fall and then her future just, disappeared. There was nothing. I shouldn't have told you like this. Edward please, please come home. I know we haven't gotten on recently but you shouldn't be on your own. We need you."

Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard, then there was a series of bangs and crashes. Then once again there was silence as Rosalie trembled; pacing nervously praying to a God she didn't believe in for her brother.

"I'm sorry Rose. I can't but don't blame yourself this was all me. "

"Edward why are you so calm? What are you going to do?"

Edward only paused for a moment, "I'm going to Bella." The line went dead.

"Edward?" Rosalie whispered. "Edward!" Her cry became more anxious.

"Rosalie what have you done?" Rosalie turned towards Emmett, mouth open ready with an explanation but his face was a mixture of panic and anger as he raced to Carlisle ignoring his wife as his stomach tightened at the thought of loosing another Cullen today.

Please review!


	4. Saving Edward

Esme sat completely still, breathing deep, needless breaths. Her eyes were closed, fighting back invisible tears as her chest racked with heart wrenching sobs. Carlisle observed his wife, his face contorted in pain and unable to decide the best way to comfort the ever loving mother trying to comprehend the death of her second child. The death of her first had sent her to the edge of the cliff and even sent her soaring over to become a perfect angel. She had told her husband once, smiling affectionately at a picture of their near perfect family after Edward had found Bella that she would forever be sorry for the loss of her son but she could never regret finding him and their children and was glad she could be the one to love them because they all needed it. Each one had different struggles and different challenges, not just the ones that came with their way of life and she was glad to be the one there to help them bear them.

Now her newest child, her Bella, the only one she had left behind. The one she had turned away at the request of her son, for her own good, was gone; Esme could not help but think as she felt her husband approached that had she defied Edwards's wishes and returned to the human that her life may be intact. She thought of the many nights that Alice had confessed seeing visions of Bella catatonic and alone and the part of her that had wanted to return to her daughter and hold her in her arms again, telling her of the mistake her son had made and helped her see the sun again. She should have acted on her desires. She knew that now. Regret filled her at the thought of Edward's Bella lonely and despairing taking those final few steps, falling to the ice cold water below, much like she had done so many years before. But she'd had her prince, her angel to save her. Bella hadn't.

Carlisle took her wife's hand in his own pulling her to his side as he fought his own grief and bitter regret at his poor decisions that had led to this moment. That had led to the loss of an innocent girl from this world because of them and their way of life. Esme sobbed into his shoulder muttering her name again and again, calling to her where ever she was begging her forgiveness. For the first time since he entered the room Carlisle spoke.

"Esme, my darling, I'm sorry. I should have thought more of Bella and demanded that Edward stay. I should of stayed myself and helped her if he could not."

She continued to sob. "Please Esme. Please tell me what you're thinking."

"It was my job. She became my responsibility the minute we let her through that door Carlisle. We should of known her love for Edward was too great to disappear, no matter the tales he told her. Our family fell apart the day we left and we did nothing to correct it."

"It's not your fault, I went along with Edwards decision, he came to me and I-"

"Carlisle, I need your help. Edward called and Rosalie, she told him about Bella and now he says he's going there to 'be with her'!"

Carlisle rose quickly, Esme at his side. "Italy?"

"I don't know, maybe. We need Alice."

"I'll get her on the phone, tell Rosalie to find Jasper and bring him here, Esme are you alright?" Esme nodded wordlessly and began to busy herself. Carlisle pulled out his phone dialling Alice as he walked towards his office.

"Carlisle?" She answered immediately.

"Alice what's going on? Can you see him?"

"Yes but Carlisle you don't understand she isn't dead. She's not dead!"

"What? What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asked perturbed.

"She wasn't committing suicide she was doing some sort of intense sport thing, she's fine!"

"No. Alice what can you see? What's going to happen with Edward?"

"He's going to Italy. Carlisle you can't follow. You can't take Jazz and Emmett. They'll see it as an act of war."

"We can't just do nothing Alice. What do you think the best course of action is to take to ensure his safety? I will not loose him!"

"I think I should take Bella to Italy, he needs to see her for him to believe."

"Alice please, please be careful."

"I will dad. I love you okay? Get Jasper to call me, I want to speak to him before I go."

"Of course I will, and Alice?"

"Yeah, just give Bella, just tell Bella I'm sorry. Bring Edward back to us, it's about time this family was one again."

**So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Review Review Review **


End file.
